The Earth and the Sky: After the Battle
by BlueStar231
Summary: Sequel to Earth and the Sky. After a showdown with Bill that almost cost her life, Mabel has finally gotten Dipper back. But problems arise. Dipper seems much different, her amulet might cause her danger, certain people are acting strange, and Bill may not be gone for good. With this imminent threat coming closer, will Mabel be able to fight to protect Dipper? Rated T.
1. After the Battle

**I know this is really late to plst this but the new episode was like AHHHHHH! AHEOXNDKSKLSKDKDKXKJX. Yeah it was crazy. In my story everything after D, D, and more D never happened. So I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to nake longer chapters! And away we go!**

As the sun rose on a warm and beautiful summer morning, you would see two loving siblings, once torn apart, but now back together. You would see a girl, with a shooting star sweater and a blue amulet hanging from her neck. You would see, in her arms, and boy, who was too weak to stand and traumatized beyond belief. But both were gazing at each other, smiling, and it looked as if they would never stop. You would see their silhouettes, the girl carrying the boy, slowly disappear into the light, as they made their way back to the town of Gravity Falls.

...

Mabel couldn't believe it. Her one and only brother, who she had lost to a triangular demon to be his slave to save her, back again. By the time they had begun their walk back, he had collapsed, too weak to continue. Mabel, who had been strengthened on her adventure in the nightmare realm, picked him up, and carried him in her arms. She noticed he must have lost about 15 pounds since last summer. What had Bill done?

At last, they had made it back to Gravity Falls, and Mabel carried him through the town, a town that would be waking up to a big surprise.

They were in front of the Mystery Shack. Mabel put Dipper down, who was now standing, having enough strength now to do it. Mabel knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, the door was swung open by her Grunkle Stan.

"MABEL! Where have you been? I called Candy and Grenda's to see if you hadn't gotten sick because of marshmellows and they said you weren't there and I had no idea what had happened-"

Grunkle Stan was no longer looking at Mabel. In fact, he was staring at someone entirely different. He was staring at a a beat-up boy who he thought had drowned.

Stsn rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them again. He pinched himself. Nothing he did made the boy go away. Then it must be true.

"Mabel, is it just me, or is the that boy standing next to you Dipper?"

...

Mabel had never seen Grunkle Stan hug someone more in her life. Once he started, he wouldn't stop. Mabel watched, teary-eyed and happy, as her Grunkle was reunited with his lost nephew.

Then the questions began.

"How?" Grunkle Stan shouted, "How are you here?! I thought you drowned!"

Dipper looked and Mabel, looking confused and amused at the same time, "Yeah Mabel, I thought I drowned."

She saw Dipper trying really hard to hold back a laugh, and she was relieved that he wasn't mad at her. They had been apart too long for that to happen so soon.

Grunkle Stan was now examining Dipper. He noticed his scrapes and bruises, his black eye and split lip.

"What happened to you kid? Where have you been for a year?"

Dipper's legs gave out again, and he fell into Mabel's arms.

Mabel yawned. It had been a VERY long 24 hours.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan, " she said, pushing an escaped lock of hair behind her ear, "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Right now, we both need to just lay down."

Grunkle Stan just nodded, and let them in. Mabel carried Dipper upstairs, into the attic, placing him on the bed. She sat next to him, and they smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much Dipper. I've been lost without you."

"I missed you more than ever, " Dipper said.

Dipper tried to sit up, but Mabel made him lay back down.

"What did Bill do to you?" Mabel asked.

"The real question is, how did you get to the nightmare realm? How'd you get me out? Bill will be coming back!"

Dipper again tried to get up, but Mabel again pushed him back down.

"Don't worry about anything Dipper. Bill's gone. I'll explain everything to you later. For now, let's only talk about good things."

"How are mom and dad?" Dipper asked, "I miss them so much. Almost as much as I missed you."

So Mabel told him. He was relieved to know that their parents were fine and not as miserable as Mabel was without him. Mabel informed him that they indeed still missed him and hadn't forgotten him at all. Then Mabel told them about school, and how his friends were doing. She told them about a field trip they had gone on last year, a camping trip. She told him about the campfire incident, how it got too high and burned down half the tents.

Dipper was in hysterics laughing, but he suddenly grabbed his side in pain.

"Enough stories for now, " said Mabel, "You need too sleep."

"Please, tell me more Mabel, " he said, "I've missed everyone so much. Especially you."

"Fine," she smiled, "How about you lay down, and I'll tell you more."

She hadn't even gotten halfway through her next sentence when she heard a soft snoring next to her. She peered over, and noticed Dipper had fallen fast asleep. She smiled, fixed the pine tree cap on his head, and got into her own bed, and fell fast asleep. She dreamed off herself and Dipper, the catching up they had to do, and the fun they would have. She had her brother back, and all seemed right in her world for once.

...

Despite their...issues...Grunkle Stan rushed downstairs into the underground lab, tripping all the way down, to tell Ford about their nephew's sudden and surprising return. So when Mabel woke up 18 hours later, checked to see if Dipper was awake or not (he was still asleep), and opened the door, her two grunkles were right outside.

"Where is he?"

"Is he alright?"

"Is he awake?"

"Shhhhh!" Mabel shushed, silently closing the door, "He's still asleep."

Her grunkles led her downstairs, where they all sat at the table.

"Tell us everything," Grunkle Ford exclaimed.

"How is Dipper back after he DROWNED?" Grunkle Stan questioned.

Mabel started pulling on her hair as she thought. Should she tell them the truth? Make up yet ANOTHER story and tell yet ANOTHER lie? She knew she should tell them, and she was going to, but her mouth had different plans.

"He...he washed up next to the woods and must have somehow found a way to survive because I found him there before I got to Candy and Grenda's."

Her two grunkles sat there, looked at each other, and stared back at her.

"Okay. You're telling us the truth, right?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"Yes. Yes of course!" Mabel shouted. She refrained from facepalming. What was she doing?

She knew it was probably safer if they didn't know. If she told them, she knew Grunkle Ford would go nuts. He would go crazy over protecting Dipper or maybe even think he was possessed by Bill! Mabek shivered at the thought. She knew that Dipper in fact wasn't possessed and couldn't imagine what Grunkle Ford would do.

She looked at him, noticed for the first time that he actually seemed pretty worried. She knew whatever he would do if she told him would be because he wanted to protect them, but they didnt need that. She got up from the table.

"I'm going upstairs with Dipper," she said.

"Of course."

"Go ahead."

She ran up the stairs, desparate to be with her brother, even if it was just sitting next to his sleeping body. For now, just being with Dipper, just listening to his breathing after a year without him, was all she needed.

 **It is done.**

 **Just the chapter, not the story. I will post chapter 2 soon. See you guys!**


	2. Not the Same

**I'm back! Sorry that this chapter took a long time. I had stuff going on and I had a little trouble writing. The third chapter should come quicker. Anyway, I've been wanting to write this chapter so bad! And Ive been dying to write the third one. Not that anythibg will happen in the third one... Oh never mind. Just read.**

Dipper was asleep for a few more than 24 hours. Mabel had no idea how much he had slept in the nightmare realm, but she was sure it wasn't enough. So when he finally woke up, Mabel was jumping with excitment.

"I thought you would be asleep forever!" she shouted. It seemed as if her goofyness and carefree personality was returning.

Dipper sat up, wincing but still smiling, "How long was I out?"

"Like, 26 hours."

"That's a record," Dipper grinned, "Now let's have breakfast. I'm so hungry you wouldn't even believe it. My ride?"

Mabel, laughing, scooped Dipper up in her arms and ran downstairs. They laughed and shouted, as their two impatient grunkles sat at the table.

"DIPPER!"

They both ran over to the twins, giving them hugs and fussing over them. First they gave each of them a plate of four pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Dipper must have gobbled in up in two minutes flat. After they both finished that they were given ANOTHER plate of the same thing. Dipper probably had four helpings, Mabel two.

All day Dipper was never left alone, a grunkle always at least five feet away. First they insisted Dipper lay down again, but he refused, saying he wanted to try walking around and spend time with Mabel. Then they smothered him with blankets, jackets, and other things to keep him warm. Dipper argued that it was the middle of the summer, and he wasn't cold, but it was no use. And then, by huge surprise, they insisted Dipper be brought to the hospital to be checked out! Both Mabel and Dipper refused, fought and said that it wasn't necessary.

Finally, Mabel and Dipper were left alone, in the livingroom. They sat for awhile in comfortable silence, just enjoying being next to each other.

"Dipper," Mabel began. She took a deep breath, "What exactly did Bill do to you in the nightmare realm?"

She could almost feel Dipper's eyes widened. She saw him shudder, probably having a flashback.

"Mabel I...I don't want to talk about it. I don't really wabt to think about what he did and I don't want you to know."

"But Dipper, you can tell me anything."

"I just don't know..." Suddenly he looked even more worried.

"The real question is, how did you get to the nightmare realm? How did you survive? HOW DID YOU GET PAST BILL?"

"That's more than one real question bro-bro," she replied, staring at the wall.

"Come on Mabel, you've gotta tell me."

"How about this?" Mabel asked, "Let's compromise. I'll answer you're questions if you answer mine."

Dipper sat thinking for a moment, puzzling if it was worth it.

"Fine," he said, "but I'm not going into full detail."

Mabel sighed, then began her answer.

"You know that railroad thingy on the cliffs that the Gideon bot almost took me on? Well turns out there's a magical plrtal that leads to the nightmare realm. It was painful but I was able to handle it. Then I walked through two pine trees that came back to life and had to face my nightmares but then I reached Bill's cave. I had to fight two guards with smile dip. That was fun. Then I fought Bill with Gideon's amylet thingy. He's sort of good now and then I defeat Bill and there was a drawing in his place..."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dipper said, "You defeated Bill with Gideon's amulet? Is that what's on your neck?"

Mabel touched her amulet, it's power surges tickled her hand, "Yes."

"What? How..."

"Your turn bro," Mabel interrupted.

Dipper sighed, and began.

"He said my first 'lesson' would be if I rebelled I would be punished. He shot something at me, I don't know what, but it felt like fire! It burned!"

Mabel remembered her last nightmare in the nightmare realm. It was true?

"Fire that can melt fire," Mabel whispered.

"At first, I only did small things for Bill. But it got bigger each day. I had to feed those guards everyday, which never ended well, if you've seen my clothes. There were more torturous things, and more torturous punishments." Dipper, after thinking about the horrible things Bill had done, began to sob, and wouldn't stop.

Mabel had been crying the whole entire time. They both held onto each other and cried. It felt like forever that they just sat and hugged. Never had either of them been like this since the day Dipper was taken.

So they talked of happy things. Mabel told Dipper more stories about the past year. There were more funny school stories, stories about their parents, and more. After that they watched reruns of their favorite show Ducktective. It felt just like the old times, laughing at the jokes while Dipper solved the mystery before the duck. Everything was just right, just like the last summer.

At last, the moon rose, and the sun fell, and it created a bright glow on the shack. Mabel carried her brother up the stairs and placed him in his bed.

"Good night Dipper."

"Good night Mabel."

Mabel shut off the light, snd settled in her bed. Tonight was going to be great.

...

"Piñatas with tinier piñatas inside!" Mabel shouted.

"Boom. Dreams coming true." Soos shouted.

Soos, Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan and Mabel were preparing for a big party. It was Dipper's welcome back party. It was going to be great.

This morning when she had woken up, Dipper was staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" she had asked.

Dipper jumped a bit, then looked at Mabel, "No.. Yeah. Just thinking."

Mabel stood for a little bit, then she had asked if he was coming downstairs.

"In...in just a bit. I'll call you."

Mabel was worried. Dipper was acting different.

"Promise?"

Dipper smiled weakly, "Promise."

Mabel bounced down the stairs. As soon as she got down, there were the three of them, with balloons and a cake.

"Hey Mabel. We thought maybe we could throw a welcome back party for Dipper.."

And with that she jumped right into the action. She absolutely LOVED parties. Well, not so much when Dipper was gone, but now that he'd returned she got her party girl personalty back.

They were inviting everyone. Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Wendy, you name it. It was going to be amazing, fantastic, marvelous, magnificent, extravagant...

"Whoa! Slow down Mabel," Grunkle Stan grinned. Mabel hax been bouncing off the walls with excitement. Tonight was going to be the best night off her life, adn when Dipper called for her to come down, it would be even better! The twins would finally be back to partying and having fun!

...

The party was set. The people had come. The dancing had started. The music was great, the fun had began, the planning was done.

But Dipper still hadn't called for Mabel

He's fine, she thought. He probably did call but I didnt hear him. He's probably sitting upstairs bored out of his mind wondering why his sister hadn't come.

So she ran up the stairs.

"Oh man Dipper! I'm so sorry I didn't come! There's a party for you and it's going to be great..."

Mabel tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She thought it was stuck so she tried again. No luck.

Dipper had locked the door.

She sat at the triangle window, and sadlywwatche dthe moonlight and shadows dance acroos the room.

Then Mabel realized the truth.

Nothing would ever be the same.

 **The tears...won't...stop... Yeah. Review please! I'm excited to hear whta you have to say! Until next time... REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEE**


	3. Rise and Fall

**OMG WEIRDMAGEDDON OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT! Wait, was I right about Gideon becoming good? I mean, it was just a part of the fanfiction and not exactly a prediction, and OMG THE THEME SONG. I will not be better. Ahhhh!**

After sadly sitting alone for a few minutes, while the party continued outside, Mabel decided to play with her amulet power.

"Nothing like a little magic when you're sad." she whispered to herself. That's a regular line she had said to Dipper last summer. Afterward they would always go on a monster hunt, and Dipper would be laughing and would feel better. Now it was Mabel who had to cheer up herself.

There was a huge mess in the room, old carpets, hangers and coats, and other things hoarded by Stan and Ford. She would use those.

She held onto the amulet, and felt a buzzing sensation go through her body. It felt good, nice. It felt right.

She concentrated on an old cardboard box. She told it in her mind to float. Almost immediately, the box began to float above the ground. First a few inches, then a few feet, then almost touching to ceiling. She made it float around, and it looked like it waa dancing. It was obedient to her every thought, every command. Mabel felt like she was finally in control of something in her life.

Next, she made coat hangers, a carpet, books and cards float around in the air. It was amazing, like it was a dance routine.

But now she wanted to try something more challenging.

There was also an old couch stuffed upstairs. How cool it would be, she thought, if she could sit on it in the air. She didn't know if she had enough practice to make something so heavy, and the same time herself, float so high above the ground.

I can, she thought, I destroyed Bill with this, I can make a couch float.

She concentrated hard, and slowly, the couch began to float. It took a lot of time, but Mabel got it to levitate a foot under the ceiling.

Now to make herself float.

She would need to keep concentrating om the couch, plus herself.

Me and the couch, she thought.

As she began to float, she kept repeating the words in her mind.

The couch and I.

The couch and I.

And finally, she made it. She was equal height with the couch, and she placed herself on it. It was so cool, sitting here so high.

She was still able to see out the window from here, and she saw the party outside. She began to think about Dipper again. Why hadn't he called her? Why was the door locked?

Mabel could feel herself losing control of her power over the couch. She needed to keep concentrating, but she couldn't.

The last thing she thought of before plummeting down was Dipper's smile.

...

She heard a voice.

"I'm impressed Shooting Star, but you're not as strong as you think. I will be back, and we'll see how powerful you are then."

She couldn't move. Or see anything. What was going on?

She heard another voice, farther away this time. It wasn't the one she had just heard, it was familiar, and one she liked.

"Mabel? Mabel wake up!"

"Uhhh," she groaned. The darkness was fading, and she saw blurs of color and shapes in front of her.

"She's waking up."

The blurs formed into her Grunkle Stan and Wendy.

"What... What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. But you passed out, so I'm bringing you to the living room to lay down."

Mabel noticed that they were inside Stan's office. There was a big hole in the ceiling and the old couch she had been controlling was on the floor next to her. Was it possible that she had lost control of the couch and it fell through the floor? That was probably what most likely happened. How would she explain this?

She was carried to the living room sofa and placed down. Wendy stayed with her while Stan went to tell everyone that the party was over.

After he left, Wendy turned to Mabel.

"What happened to you Mabel?"

"I don't know what's going on Wendy," she whimpered, "I don't know."

She burst into tears. She was a bit embarrassed about crying in front of Wendy, but Wemdy strokes her hair and didn't seem that uncomfortable.

When at last she was done, Wendy sat next to her on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh Wendy," Mabel sighed, "I thought now that Dipper's back, that everything would be back to normal. But now he's locked himself in his room. He's just so...different."

"Well, you're both different now." Wendy said.

"But how?" she asked.

"You both have changed since he disappeared. Maybe you just need some time to ge use to each other again."

"Yeah. You're right Wendy."

"MABEL? What happened?" she heard a voice shout from the top of the stairs.

She ran over, and saw Dipper sitting at the top.

"Dipper? What are you doing?"

"I heard a crash."

Mabel giggled, got up, and ran upstairs to her brother. She scooped him up and put him back in his bed.

"Let's go to sleep. It was a long day," she said.

They both laid down, each with a smile on their face.

Maybe things will be the same, Mabel thought.

Maybe we'll get used to one another again and be the best of friends like before.

...

Or maybe not.

It was the afternoon of the next day. When she and Dipper woke up, everything SEEMED normal. Dipper seemed a little shaken, like he just had a nightmare, but otherwise fine.

Later that day he had locked the door again.

So she was on the gift shop reading journal two.

Why the journal? Why two? She didnt know.

But there she was, reading anyway.

She read about creatures, spells, and a Bill Cipher summoning page. On it was the spell, some more info...

And a wheel wuth Bill in the middle.

She looked at the symbols around it. Question mark, an ice bag, a fish, a pine tree, a star with an eye, a six fingered hand, a llama, a shooting star, a stitched heart, and glasses.

She memorized it, although she didn't know why, and put the book down.

She needed some candy. She put a number into the vending machine, and out it came. While she was eating Waddles came over to her. He sat in her lap and she watched the customers come in and out. She helped with the register for a bit before the shack shut down for the night. After dinner and TV she went back upstairs to find Dipper.

"Mabel!" he shouted, "I think I'm ready to try walking again."

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked, closing the door. His eyes were red and he looked miserable.

"Yes!" he shouted, brightening up.

"All right."

First she helped him off the bed. He put his hand on the table. She slowly let go.

He was standing on his own.

Slowly he let go of the table. And he was still standing.

Tears of joy fell down Mabel's cheeks as he took his first step, his second, his third.

Soon he was walking around the whole room.

"Dipper! You're doing it!" she shouted.

He smiled, and kept going. He suddenly looked like he was about to collapse, but Mabel caught him.

"I think that's enough for tonight."

She helped him to bed, then got in her own. As the moon rose and the sun set, everything seemed fine.

...

Mabel couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, tried evey position in the book, but nothing worked. It was about 1 A.M.

"Maybe I'll go for a walk."

She threw on her shoes and silently crept outside. She walked toward the lake. She walked on the edge, and reached the falls.

But she wasn't alone.

"Robbie?"

As she got closer, she realized it was him. Why was he up at night here? And why hadn't he answered her?

"Robbie?" she tapped his shoulder. To her shock, he walked RIGHT THROUGH THE WATERFALL and into the cave behind it.

She slipped in aroud the waterfall to see what he was doing.

He walked over to the rocky wall and pulled a piece of chalk from his hoodie and began to draw.

First he drew a circle, and a smaller one inside. Next he made nine lines inside it, making ten boxes. He began to draw inside a box on the high left.

"Robbie?"

What was he drawing? Why did he not here her?

When he was done he turned around towards her. Mabel gasped.

His eyes were all glassy and unresponding. He didn't blink, didn't notice anything. He walked away, leaving Mabel behind.

She slowly turned around toward the picture that he drew. In the box, was a stitched heart. She screamed.

It was part of the wheel from the journal.

 **I think I'm calm enough to say these while not entirely going insane. THANK YOU! REVIEW! ENJOY! AJHUNLFIDACDJC**


	4. Star's Eye

**Well it's been a million years but finally here is the fourth chapter. I'm so excited for Weirdmaggedon part 2! So here we go!**

Mabel paced from wall to wall for the 15th time, still wondering how on earth this happened. Why was Robbie going to the falls in the middle of the night to draw one symbol on the wheel? Why were his eyes so glassy and distant? It was like he was being controlled. And how to he know about the wheel to draw a part of it?

"Are you okay? You've been pacing for awhile."

"I'm just trying to think," she said as she paced one more time.

"You sound like me," he said.

"And you sound like me!" she snapped.

Dipper eyes widened he stared at his hands.

"Sorry," she said.

She sat next to Dipper on his bed. They stayed there for awhile, just sitting. We don't talk a lot like we used to, Mabel realized. Had they grown apart in the past year? No, Mabel told herself. They were still the same.

"Hey Dipper, do you want to play Attic Stuff Golf?" she asked.

"Attic what?" Dipper asked.

Mabel's heart sank. How can he not remember?

"You know, where we make a golf course from attic stuff..."

Dipper thought for a moment, "Ohstranglemember. Let's play."

Dipper had gotten much better at standing, so he didn't have a really hard time playing. In the end, after three Grunkle points, a ton of penalties, and just plain ridiculous playing, they called a draw.

The two laughed, smiled, and started another game. But as Mabel hit the ball with her club, she wondered if she should tell Dipper about Robbie and the wheel. He was the supernatural genius, maybe he would know something.

"Hey Dipper," she said, swinging her club and hitting imaginary golf balls, "have you read journal 2?"

"I've read them all," he replied, focusing on the next hit.

"Have you seen a wheel with symbols?" she cringed.

"Yeah, I think."

"Well..." Mabel told Dipper the whole story about Robbie at the falls.

"So, I didn't know what it all meant. Do you?"

"Maybe he was sleepwalking," he answered.

"I guess."

That didn't really explain the wheel drawing, so Mabel left it at that.

...

A storm was coming in 15 minutes.

Mabel climbed up the latter and onto the roof. On the roof there was a lounge chair, umbrella, and ice box. The sky was darkening and a few clouds came rolling in. She laid down on the chair and just thought about what had happened in the last few days. Dipper had come back, he was doing very well, and so much more great things. But there were also some bad things. They weren't as close as before, Dipper locks himself alone in their room, and now this Robbie mystery. In a few minutes, Mabel, who was alone with her thoughts, drifted off to sleep.

...

"The wheel marks the end..."

Mabel couldn't see much. But what she did see in front of her was a blurry version of the nightmare realm. The realm image switched between a wheel symbol and back.

"What do you want?"

I thought you were gone.

"Look Shooting Star, nothing can get rid of me. When all of the ten have their symbol intact, then its power will summon me. I will be back."

The voice disappeared. Mabel didn't understand. What did he mean?

Suddenly, another voice began to speak, one she did not recall hearing.

"If you want to defeat him, inside you must find, the Shooting Star and Pine Tree intertwined."

"AHHHHH!"

Mabel woke up, still on the lounge chair. What on earth had just happened?

She stared at the sky, the moon, the stars. She stared back at the earth, the ground, the trees.

She decided to go for another walk, since she was afraid to sleep again. Although she didn't want to, her feet carried her bsck to the falls.

"Robbie?" she whispered. He wasn't there. But someone else was.

"Gideon!" she shouted. He was sitting there all alone near the waterfall.

She ran towards him.

"Gideon! Its Mabel. The other day, Robbie was here, and he was acting weird. Did you seem him..."

Gidoen wasn't looking at her.

Oh no.

He walked through the waterfall and into the cave.

"Oh no! No not you too!"

He picked up a piece of chalk from the ground, though she didn't know how it got there. On the bottom of the wheel, he began to draw.

"What's going on?" she shouted.

When he turned around, Mabel saw his eyes. Glassy. Misty. There was something really wrong. Did this have anything to do with her weird dreams?

When Gideon left, Mabel saw the drawing in the box. It was a star with an eye. There was no doubt now. This was the wheel from the journal.

But why where the people drawing the symbols? Why were their eyes so strange? Why was it like they were drawing it against their will?

And worst of all, what would happen when the wheel was complete?

...

Mabel flew back to the shack using her amulet. She loved the town at night. No one was out, the moon was bright, and the night was warm. Mabel seemed to shine as bright as the stars. A quick glance at her might have actually caused someone to mistaken her for one. She landed next to the big window in the attic. She opened it and climbed in.

"Where have you been?" Dipper shouted as she entered the room.

"Nowhere. Just around town. Couldn't sleep."

Dipper nodded as if he understood, and laid down again. Mabel sighed. She wished she could understand Dipper like she used too. Before he was taken she could read him like a book, but now he was like a complicated code no one could crack. Why was Dipper always acting so strange lately? Why did he lock himself alone in his room? Mabel might have gotten her brother back after a year of waiting, but she felt lonlier than ever.

By the time morning came Mabel hadn't slept a wink. She groggily came downstairs for breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs. Here it is," said Stan, handing her a plate.

Ford was sitting on the seat next to her with some weird device, mumbling to himself.

"Whatcha doing Grunkle Fordsy?" Mabel asked.

"It's my atmosphere detector," he began, "A couple days ago it was receiving strange signals, but I thought it was just a malfunction. But just today it got stronger. It appears there is a strange energy lingering near the waterfall and lake."

Mabel's heart skipped a beat. A weird energy? Near the waterfall?

Did this have anything to do with the wheel?

"Did you find the source of the energy?" Mabel asked fearfully.

"I haven't been able to track the source, but maybe tonight I'll go investigate it."

"NO!" she shouted. Her grunkles stopped and stared at her. What are you doing Mabel? she thought.

"I mean, maybe I'll come with you," she said. Maybe with Grunkle Ford with her, she would be able to figure out why people were acting strange, and stop it.

"Sure thing. Let's do it," said Ford.

The butterflies in Mabel's stomach were in a frenzy, and weakened her appetite. She pushed aside her leftover scrambled eggs and went outside. Maybe she would find someone, either Robbie or Gideon, and see if they remembered anything. Maybe she would get some answers.

As she ran off into town, she didn't notice that sparkling shooting stars were left behind her every time she took a step.

 **Dun dun dun. Dun. So now that I'm done, thank you for reading. Please review so I know you're reading this! Thank you! See you later!**


	5. The Night Falls

**Oh man. I'm sorry for not posting in forever. WEIRDMAGGEDON PART 2! OMG I CANT WAIT YAY. Poll on my profile. So now for the story. Dun dun dun. Don't worry I'll try to hurry the wheel things along because it seems slow. I have more exciting stuff coming up. So keep reading.**

 **...**

 **If you dare.**

Mabel searched the whole town, the dump, downtown, the diner, but she couldn't find either Robbie or Gideon anywhere. She decided to search around the outskirts of the forest.

She ran through the trees, the wind blowing through her hair. Her legs touched the ground and left again and again.

She came to a stop as she found Gideon's factory looming above her.

The building brought back memories of the past summer.

None that she wanted to think about.

She enclosed the amulet in her fist, as she slowly began to float higher and higher, towards the roof of the factory.

"Looks like someone enjoys my amulet."

The voice almost made Mabel let go of the amulet. After she recovered from her shock, she realized that it was only Gideon sitting there.

"Yeah, I guess," Mabel said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat down on the roof, next to Gideon, who still had on his orange prison suit.

"Remember when we were friends, and we sat here looking at all the little people," Gideon said.

"You're not going to fall creepily in love with me again are you?" Mabel asked.

"No! No. We're only friends now. I wouldn't do that to you after everything I've done."

Mabel, a bit surprised that he was so apologetic, sat in silence.

"Gideon," she said, nervously tapping her fingers, "there's something I need to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you," Mabel paused, "Do you remember going to the falls last night, sleepwalking, walking, anything?"

"Not that I recall," he said.

"Are you sure? Think for a second."

So he thought.

"No. Don't remeber."

"Do you remember," she exhaled, "anything about a star eye symbol?"

"Not really."

Mabel sat sadly, until Gideon began to speak again.

"Actually, I remember a star eye being on my cape when I would perform."

Mabel eyes widened. Maybe this was some kind of clue.

"Well Gideon, this was nice, but I should be going."

"Alright," he sighed, "Bye Mabel."

She turned around.

"Bye Gideon."

She levitated, flying away from the factory.

Away from Gideon.

...

"Is this what you were looking at?" Dipper asked, pointing at the journal.

"Yep. Definetely," Mabel replied.

They looked at the page of the journal. The page contained the giant wheel with ten symbols, and Bill in the middle. The picture itself was mesmerizing, as well as mysterious. What was it?

"What could it mean?" Mabel asked her supernatural genius of a brother.

"I'm not sure. These symbols have to represent something, and all of them have to be connected to Bill Cipher somehow."

Mabel thought for a moment. How could Robbie and Gideon be related to Bill? Well, Gideon summoned him once, but that was it. Plus, Robbie had never met Bill.

"I wish I could go with you and Grunkle Ford to the waterfall, but I don't think I can yet."

"It's best if you don't," Mabel said, "You need rest."

Mabel and Dipper looked through the journal some more, to see if they could find anything to help them understand the wheel. They found nothing.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to turn in," Mabel said.

"Yeah I guess," said Dipper.

Out of nowhere, Dipper exploded into a coughing fit. He coughed violently, and was it just her, or did Mabel spot red light beams flying out of his mouth?

Whatever she saw, it disappeared rapidly.

Must have just been my imagination, she thought.

Dipper groggily stumbled to his bed, falling asleep instantly. Smiling, Mabel packed her backpack with journals 2 and 3, snacks, and her notebook and pen. It was just about time to go with Ford to the falls.

And she couldn't wait.

...

Ford and Mabel trekked through the forest, until they had reached the falls. Ford, armed with his atmosphere analyzer, fiddled with some dials.

"Now be sure to stay quiet. This could just be a malfunction, or we could be dealing with something supernatural."

Mabel nodded, and crouched behind a rock with her Grunkle. She looked at her notebook.

She had written down Robbie and Gideon's names, along with how they looked and acted when she saw them.

What else would she write down tonight?

For awhile they just sat there, doing nothing.

Until Mabel heard what she thought was a groaning noise.

"Grunkle Ford?"

He didn't respond, just groaned. He grabbed his head, digging his fingers into his hair. Suddenly, his hands dropped. He swayed. He fell backwards onto the grass.

"GRUNKLE FORD!"

She grabbed her uncle, who's eyes were unblinking.

At first his eyes seemed normal. Suddenly, they misted over, turned glassy, unresponding.

He got up, and walked towards the falls.

By this time Mabel was absolutely freaking out. What the heck was going on?

She followed her uncle into the cave, which still had the barely-finished wheel.

On the bottom of the wheel, using chalk that came out of nowhere, he drew.

He drew a six fingered hand. Like the ones on all three journals.

"Grunkle Ford stop! Wake up!"

He didn't do anything but clumsily walk back outside. He left his atmosphere analyzer behind the rock, but Mabel didn't remember. She just chased him through the forest back to the Mystery Shack. Even after drawing the symbol, he was still in a trance.

He walked inside, into his room, and into his bed.

He fell asleep, with Mabel just standing there.

What the heck just happened?

"Grunkle Ford. Please wake up."

Nothing.

"Please! I don't understand. I just. I don't. I can't."

With those words on her tongue, she fell asleep on the floor, not knowing that once again, Dipper had locked the door and was alone in their bedroom.

...

"AHHHHHH!"

Mabel woke up to the sound of her grunkle's scream as he tripped over her sleeping self.

"Mabel? What are you doing there?"

"Grunkle Ford!" she shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Um, do remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah, we went to the falls, I took my atmosphere analyzer. We sat there. My head hurt and I felt numb. And then..."

"Yeah?" Mabel asked impatiently.

"Then... Wow. I can't remember. I must have been pretty exhausted. Barely get sleep. Well, breakfast time."

Grunkle Ford stepped over her and out the door.

"What am I going to do?" Mabel asked herself.

Alone she sat for a while, until finally she got up. Another breakfast. Another morning. Another day.

And another mystery.

 ***Wheez* Wow. I did that. Though it was short. Don't worry I'll have exciting stuff coming up. If you want to know when, I say probably Chapter 8 or 9 or maybe even 7 if I feel like doing everything in one shot. Well enough chat. Do the poll! Bye!**


	6. A Dream, A Plan, And Two More Symbols

**Did I love Weirdmeggedon Part 2? Yes. Definetely. Absolutely. Dippyfresh. Flip a dip dip dip. So onto the story. These chapters might be short and slow so I'll try to hurry them along. And *spoiler* something will happen chapter 8.**

It was the later in the day, and they were about one month into the summer. Dipper couldn't wait to see their mom and dad again.

Stan had not yet told their parents about Dipper's return. Dipper needed time to rest, plus they wanted to stay the whole summer. If their parents came they would take them home.

Dipper and Mabel were making preparations for Soos's 23rd birthday, which was coming up in just four days.

The table was littered and filled with pens, lists, candy, and other necessities for planning.

"First priority," said Dipper, "Cake."

"Check. Pizza flavor," Mabel said.

"Balloons? Decorations? Presents? Invitations?"

"Check. Check. Check. Check," Mabel exclaimed.

"That only leaves one final thing to check off," said Dipper, "Where is the party going to be?"

Mabel thought for a moment. The shack? No, he already went to work there each and everyday. The Laser Tag place? She decided against it, it wasn't the best place to have a party. Maybe they should have it in a place that everyone would want to go to. A restaurant maybe.

"How about Greasy's Diner?"

"Sounds good," said Dipper, checking it off.

Suddenly, Dipper cried out in pain. His hands flew to his head, and he winced.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah," he replied hoarsly. He cleared his throat, "I'm okay."

Mabel looked at him thoughtfully before going back to the party list. She hoped that this time, at this party, Dipper would come.

...

About an hour later, Mabel sat on the floor with paints and a canvas. She was drawing pictures of princesses, unicorns, and waffles. She felt joyfully, mixing the colors to make her own creation, it waa something she was in control of, something easy to make and fix.

Unlike now.

So she thought about Soos's birthday. At least that was one thing going right. Everyone would have a great time, eat great good, play great games, and everyone would be happy.

It would be nice.

If only she could stay in control for a little while longer.

...

She was laying on the floor of the shack. The sky was red. The world was dark. She didn't move. She was immobilized, but it wasn't like she wanted to move anyway. The sun began to rise, but no light shone. It was just a useless sphere in the hopeless sky.

Just like herself.

She heard a knock. Stan opened the door.

"Mabel? Why are you on the floor? And where's your brother?"

She stifled a cry. Should she tell him? No. She couldn't. Too dangerous for him and te rest fo her family and friends.

"Grunkle Stan," she sobbed, "Last night, Dipper and I went swimming in the lake without telling anyone..."

"NOOOOOO!"

Mabel woke up. She was in her bed in the shack. Dipper was there sleeping on the bed to her right. She was okay. Everything was okay.

So why was she dreaming of the day Dipper was taken?

Mabel wanted to go for a walk. The fourth one in a row. She don't want to at the same time, because she knew someone would draw a symbol. What would happen when all ten were complete?

"But I have to go," she told herself, "I have to know what's going on."

So she went.

...

She has been sitting by the falls for a few minutes, water spraying her face.

Wasn't anyone going to come?

Was she just crazy?

I probably am crazy, she thought.

Then she saw a shadow, a silhouette, forming in the mist. It grew bigger, and became...

"Old man McGucket?"

He didnt look at her, which wasn't that surprising. So far the weirdest people have been drawing symbols on the same wheel. And they had almost nothing to do with each other. Well, McGucket and Ford did know each other, but have been apart for years. Plus Gideon didn't know them! And Robbie knew none of them nor Bill!

McGucket walked inside. He drew a symbol. The strange lines formed into a picture on the top of the wheel. It was a pair of glasses. McGucket left, his eyes glassy, his movement robotic.

Mabel, who knew not what to do, just went home.

Four down. Six to go.

Who were the six?

...

"Every night, I'll go to the falls," Mabel told herself, "and I'll see who comes."

Three days until Soos's party.

12 hours until she went to the falls.

What would happen during this time?

After eating breakfast, Mabel climbed up the stairs. Her brother was still asleep, at least to her knowledge. She was going to get her clothes to get changed.

She grabbed the handle, turned it.

And it didn't budge.

Dipper locked himself in his room again.

But why?

Mabel was confused, and hurt. So there was nothing else to do but wander around for the rest of the day in her pajamas.

At least one thing had gone right.

...

The wind whistled in the trees. The waterfall's crash was a strange sound. The lake was still. The moon was big and bright.

But Mabel could see no one.

Maybe that was a good thing. Then the wheel wouldn't be completed, and whatever would happen wouldn't happen...

Mabel saw someone go in.

She rushed into the cave, where the person was already drawing a picture of a llama.

Pacifica.

Well they weren't really enemies anymore, but they weren't friends that much either. What do you call it? Frenemies? Acquaintances? Neutral?

Anyway, the drawing was done. Five symbols to go. She was walking away.

Mabel couldn't just let her get away. She had to know what was going on.

"Wait!"

Pacifica didn't turn around, but Mabel knew she had the glassy eyes, and something was controlling her. And whatever had been controlling her, it knew she was there. Pacifica super speeded away.

"STOP!"

Mabel grabbed her amulet, and flew after her. She went super fast, and was over Pacifica. She let go, and landed on the ground.

"Wait!"

She grabbed Pacifica's hand.

"AHHHHH!" she shouted.

Pacifica crashed onto the floor, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Pacifica, calm down," she said.

Mabel wasn't calm at all. One moment Pacifica was being controleed and had glassy eyes, and unlike her uncle who was fine the next day, Pacifica had come back right there.

Pacifica looked like she was going to hyperventilate. So Mabel touched her amulet, and slowly flew them back. Pacifica looked like she was about to fall asleep.

They made it to her mansion, ans Mabel placed her down. How would she explain to Pacifica her magic and the wheel?

She looked at the girl and saw how weak she looked. She was half-asleep. It must have been the being controlles that put her in such a bad state.

Mabel had an idea. That might just work.

"Okay Pacifica," she said, moving her fingers for the fun of it, "You are goinh to go to your room and go to sleep. This was just a bad dream. Okay?"

She nodded and went inside.

Mabel, happy, flew back home. Though now she was even more confused about the wheel. McGucket and Pacifica? They has nothing to do with each other.

Mabel went into her **room,** which was unlocked now.

She climbed in her bed, and fell asleep.

But she didn't know that her brother had been shivering and whimpering the whole night.

 **I'm out of breath. Okay. So review, please! More chapters coming soon! Also if you haven't read the first story (this is the sequel) it's called The Earth and the Sky. Thanks guys!**


	7. It's Like Talking To The Dead

**Hi guys I'm evil. I CANT BELIEVE I HAVET POSTED IN OVER TWO MONTHS. I'm sorry I have just been so busy and this chapter is short and badly out together. I promise next chapter will be better and more exciting!**

One, two, three. Twirl. One, two, three. Pose.

Mabel was dancing around the attic, her hair spinning, a breeze hitting her face.

First she did the only ballet she knew, then she just twirled and twirled until she fell, which she found very fun.

She was alone. Dipper was downstairs. Ford was in the basement. Stan was in the gift shop with Soos and Wendy. Well, she wasn't exactly alone. She still had Waddles the pig.

Waddles apparantely was chewing on a bunch of her skirts she had left out. She ran and jumped onto the bed, and Waddles jumped into her arms. Mabel laughed as Waddles licked her face. Then he started chewing on her sweater sleeve.

She saw the hand on the clock reached 1 o' clock.

"It's fun o'clock everyone!" Mabel laughed.

She picked up Waddles and twirled around with him.

"Today's weather calls for rainbows with a chance of dance parties!"

It might not have been a day for rainbows, but for dance parties it was. Mabel turned on the music and danced around.

The door swung open.

"Come on? You're having a dance party without me?" Dipper laughed.

He joined in and Mabel turned the music up to max volume. Dipper had gotten much better at walking, but he had strange moments sometimes when his legs would give out or he would cry out in pain. It had been happening more often each day. Mabel wondered what in the world Bill had done to him. It had been about three weeks since she saved him. What had Bill done that lasted this long?

The dance party was a success. But it as it was coming to an end, Dipper stopped then grabbed his shoulder.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" Mabel shouted, rushing over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine!" he replied, but he still looked in pain.

"Let me see," Mabel said, and she began to remove Dipper's hand from his shoulder.

"NOOO!" he shouted, "I mean, I'm fine."

He walked away.

...

The crash of the falls echoed. The spray hit her face. The cave was dark and damp. It was almost midnight. Someone should come soon. She looked at the drawing on the wall. The symbols seemed to shimmer, to SHINE. It seemed to call her, to control her.

Someone walked in. Why did it seem like everyone she knew was related to this wheel?

It was Grunkle Stan.

She had seen other people, friends and family, that had come in the strange state. But it was almost impossible to watch Grunkle Stan walk aimlessly with glassy eyes.

She bit her lip and held back tears as she watched him. She knew he couldn't see or hear her, but something about another person being there made her embarrassed to cry. His hand reached for the chalk, the lines forming on the stone.

She didn't know if it was a fish or something that he drew. But it was on his fez, for sure.

As Grunkle Stan left the cave, Mabel thought about all this.

She didn't know what to make of this whole mess. She didn't understand the wheel, the trance, anything.

But she did know someone who might.

She knew a supernatural genius who might have some idea of what this wheel was.

Tomorrow, she decided, she would bring Dipper to the falls.

...

Last night when she came back from the falls she dreamed of a perfect world.

Too many rainbows in the sky to count. Stuffed animals, puppies and a giant Waddles. It was a ridiculous, beautiful, amazing world. Endless summer where she'd never have to grow up.

When she woke up, she knew nothing like it could ever happen.

Dipper must have already woken up, because he was not in the room. She saw him on the couch reading some nerd mystery book.

"Good morning Dipper," said Mabel.

"Morning," said Dipper.

She sat next to Dipper and turned on the tv.

"Last night we had a strange weather occurance," said Shandra Jimenez, "It has been reported that acid rain disinigrated some of the woodland trees and strange red lightning burned down the old Gleeful factory..."

Mabel shut off the tv.

"What was that all about?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know," said Mabel.

She hoped Gideon was okay.

But there wasn't time to see him now. There was a carnival in town, and she couldn't wait to go.

...

When she, Dipper, Stan, and Soos got there, Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand, and they ran into the ground.

"Where to first?" Mabel asked.

"Wherever we want," said Dipper.

They ran around the entire place, eating cotton candy, playing games, going on rides. It felt good to finally be having some mindless fun with Dipper.

But it all ended too soon.

They were brought home. When they got in their beds, Mabel fell fast asleep.

...

"Oh no."

It was exactly 11:57 at night. How did she sleep so late?

Mabel jumped up, grabbed her amulet, and floated away. She hoped she would make it by midnight, or she'd miss the next symbol!

She flew at an unbelievable speed, almost crashing into trees on the way.

At last, she plopped down and slipped into the cave.

She had just made it. Soos was already inside.

"I'm starting to expect stuff like this," said Mabel.

Soos didn't respond.

"It's weird to talk while you're in that trance," she said, "It's like talking to a dead person."

"Yeah."

She spun around.

"Did you say something?!"

Soos didn't respond.

I must have imagined it, she thought.

At last he left, leaving a question mark symbol. As she flew back, she had a weird thought.

It was funny that Soos came the day before his birthday.

 **Again sorry that it was so bad. Next chapter will be better. Bye!**


	8. Soos's Birthday

**Hi guys. Sorry about that one month hiatus. I can't believe Gravity Falls ended! But just because the show ended, that does not mean our fanfictions will end. Go fallers! Okay this is an exciting chapter, but wait until about 2 or 3 chapters when...I'm getting ahead of myself. Read!**

"Today will be a special day," said Mabel, "I know it."

Although she remebered that she forgot to bring Dipper to the falls (due to her being a bit late) she had high spirits today.

Mabel and Dipper put the finishing touches on all of the decorations. Today was Soos' birthday, being held in Greasy's Diner. It was going to be great!

All the people were there. Grunkle Stan had called Soos saying his car had broke down and he needed Soos to pick him up at the diner. This party would be a great surprise!

Mabel saw the pickup truck pull into the parking lot, "Everybody hide! Soos is here!"

Everyone hid, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan squeezed under their table.

Mabel heard a door open and footsteps.

"Hello?" said the voice. "Stan? Dudes?"

"SURPRISE!"

Soos screamed at first, then started laughing, "You guys set up a birthday party? For me? Aww dudes, you shouldn't have."

After many people had gone up to hug and congratulate Soos on turning 23, the party began.

Mabel and Stan sat at one end of the booth, and Soos and Dipper the other. Dipper and Stan ate salads, Mabel and Soos a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you dudes," Soos said, "this was a great surprise."

"We're glad you like it," said Stan.

For awhile they ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Mabel thought about the events of the past couple of weeks since she got her brother back. She thought that if she ever got him back, her world would once again be filled with endless joy. So why was everything so confusing? Why couldn't her and her brother talk like they used to? Why was Dipper always locking himself in their room? Then there was also the wheel. There were only three spaces left. Three people. Three days. Three days until...until what exactly? She wasn't sure what would happen, but it couldn't be good.

Everyone was still silent. Almost too silent. The comfortable silence for some reason was becoming uncomfortable. But where was it coming from? Mabel didn't want it to happen. Everything stay quiet, she thought. Everything stay still.

The sound was of a fork clattering, falling on the table. That silenced everything. Mabel looked up. His fork had fallen. His salad was spilled. He sat there, frozen, eyes wide, his hand still hanging midair from when he was holding the fork.

And then Dipper fell facefirst onto the table.

...

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed.

Mabel rushed up to him, her unconscious brother.

He floating. Not much, only about an inch above the seat, but still floating.

Red beams swirled widely around him, but only a keen-eyed person could notice.

A women ran up to them, "Don't worry, I'm a nurse."

Mabel reluctantly stepped aside to let her have a look. The women felt his head, checked his pulse, pulled out a thermometer to check his temperature, each time her eyes grew wider and wider.

"Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. This boy needs to go to the hospital! Someone call an ambulance!"

Soos flipped out his phone and called. Mabel got on Dipper's seat and held him, which was a bit difficult with him floating. The women must have not noticed that.

"Dipper," she sobbed, "Please wake up. Please tell me what's going on. You never tell me and then stuff like this happens and-" She started sobbing again.

Someone was pulling Dipper away. She screamed and held him tighter. She heard Stan's voice saying that the ambulance had come and to let go of Dipper so she did.

The people took Dipper, put him on a stretcher, and buckled him in. She heard a sound, it sounded like a whimpering. It was coming from Dipper's unconcious body. She saw his hand, a fist clenching and unclenching. I want something, it said, please give it to me.

She took off her shooting star sweater, she had a shirt underneath, and walked up to her brother. She put it in his hand. She saw his face, which had been scrunched up, calm down. The people rolled his stretcher away. She ran after them.

"Woah woah!" Stan shouted, "Sorry Mabel, but you can't come. Adults only for now."

"I'll take her home Mr. Pines," Soos said.

"Thank you," said Stan, and then he rushed off to the ambulance.

Later Soos was driving Mabel back in his pickup truck.

"I already called my abuelita and told her I would be staying with you. It'll be like a sleepover. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Mabel had been silent the whole ride. All she could think about was Dipper Dipper Dipper and how he was unconscious unconscious unconscious and the occasional he's dead. But he couldn't be. He just couldn't.

"Hey, I forgot to saw thank you. That was a great party, even if it was a little short. Thank you for setting it up."

"Your welcome," said Mabel, the first words she had uttered since Dipper was taken to the hospital. When they got to the shack, Mabel went straight to her room, not sleeping.

...

Mabel didn't want to, but she went to the falls. She stayed inside the cave, wiping away stray tears that found their way out. She saw a shape, the shape of a red-haired girl she knew and loved.

Wendy.

Wendy drew a bag of ice, next to Soos's question mark he had drawn the day before. Two spaces left.

Another stray tear had come. Mabel couldn't believe what had happened to dinner. It was awful, unimaginable, unthinkable. She thought about Dipper, always falling, crying in pain, coughing out the red beams that were making him float. He should have told her. She should have asked! She should have forced the truth out of him! She was sobbing again, shivering in the cold cave without her sweater.

"Sorry about your brother," said Wendy.

Said Wendy!

Mabel's head snapped up. Wendy's eyes were glassy.

"What did you say?"

There was silence for a long time.

"I said I'm sorry about your brother."

Mabel's head snapped up again.

But Wendy was gone.

 **Two more symbols. What could they be? Krmv Givv! Hsllgrmt Hgzi! Sorry, I sneezed.**


	9. The Last Symbol

**Ok! This is it! Sorry for not posting in awhile. I hope you enjoy this. Just a suggestion, if you can, reread the last chapter before this just to remember what's going on. Thanks! Here we go!**

"Sup Hambone! I've got pancakes cooking, just for you!"

Mabel trudged downstairs and sat at the table, watching Soos cook. She really appreciated that he was taking care of her, but she couldn't stop thinking about Dipper. She hadn't heard anything from Stan at all.

A hot plate of pancakes was placed before her, along with a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks Soos," she said.

They ate in silence for awhile, and Mabel had to admit the pancakes were good.

"Hey Soos," began Mabel, "Did you hear anything about Dipper at all?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," he said, "An hour before you woke up I got a call from Stan, and he told me how Dipper's doing." An uneasy look appeared on his face, "Stan said that Dipper hasn't woken up, but he's stopped screaming. Stan said he's doing better than the doctors thought."

What? Stopped screaming?

"But he also said that Dipper has been repeating your name a lot in his sleep," Soos continued, "They want you to come visit him. So I promised to bring you after breakfast."

Mabel stuffed down the pancakes and jumped into Soos's truck. They drove down to Gravity Falls Hospital, gave their names to a lady at the front desk who led them to the room.

Outside the room was an impatient Grunkle Stan. Mabel ran up and hugged him.

"We've been waiting for you! They're all like, 'Stay outside until Mabel comes blah blah blah.' Well, come on."

The door swung open. The room, a small white one, held two nurses, one bed, and a few cabinets. The nurses stepped aside so she could see him.

Dipper was asleep. He was not screaming. But he was whimpering and shaking. There was an IV in his arm. In one of his hands was the shooting star sweater she had gave him the day before.

The nurse must have read her mind, "We tried to take that from him a few times," she said, "But everytime we did he would scream. So we let it be."

Mabel walked up to her brother. She held his other hand and gazed at him. This reminded her of when she had freed him from his imprisonment in Bill's cave. She had sat there with him, held his hand until he woke up.

Dipper's eyes fluttered.

"Dipper?"

His eyes opened.

He squeezed himself back as if someone would attack him.

"Stop it Bill!"

Shock. That was the only thing she could feel. Nurses and doctors were already crowding him, but she could see his expression change from fear to realization.

"Stop Mabel! Wait!"

She ran over to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...it's just...dreams...reminded me...I didn't mean it..."

She nodded a held his hand again. His strange outburst was just an accident. Right now she was just happy that Dipper was back.

...

A few hours later a doctor came up to Mabel and Stan.

"It appears that Dipper has been somehow overwhelmed or stressed. Sometimes fear and panic cause people to pass out, sometimes for a longer period of time. Has anything frightening or traumatic happened to him?"

"Well, he nearly drowned about a year ago, and he was lost ever since," said Stan.

"That must be it," the doctor said. "Dipper's doing well. We'll perform some tests and then he can go home."

Mabel was overwhelmed with joy. On the ride home she would not let go of Dipper. She knew what Stan said about Dipper nearly drowning wasn't the traumatic event that had caused this. She wondered how bad Bill must have treated Dipper, what he had done that seemed to have changed her brother.

...

Tap. Tap. Tap. That little sound woke Mabel up at exactly midnight. She looked to the bed at her right, the place where Dipper should have been. He wasn't there.

Tap. Tap. Tap. She saw a shape walking throught the door. Mabel followed.

Tap. Tap. Tap. He was walking down the stairs. Through rooms. Outside. Was he sleepwalking? Getting fresh air? Suddenly a horrible thought formed in Mabel's head.

"No no no!"

He walked in the direction of the falls, Mabel running after him. The same thing happened that had happened the last eight nights. He walked through the falls. Picked up chalk.

"Dipper no!"

She grabbed his hand.

A huge burst of energy flared right in their hands.

"Mabel?"

"Dipper?"

She let go. He was about to draw.

She grabbed his hand again.

"Dipper say something!"

"Mabel what's going on?"

He was talking. Not like the others. He was aware and speaking.

"Dipper don't draw your symbol! Don't do it!."

She could feel she was losing control.

"Dipper!"

A huge blast knocked her down. Dipper, who was again being controlled, drew a pine tree and left.

Mabel sat there sobbing. One symbol. One day.

"Then I'll be back."

...

Sunlight lit up the dark room. Its light also woke up Mabel.

The girl yawned and got out of bed. Her brother was still asleep. She walked over to him, and held his hand.

Why Dipper? Why did he have to be one of the symbols? Why did her family and friends have to be connected to it? Today was the last day. Who would draw the symbol? What would happen next?

Mabel put her hand on Dipper's shoulder, but by accident pushed his sleeve up. She was about to fix it, but something caught her eye.

There was marking on his arm.

It was like tattoo, but Mabel knew Dipper would never get one. So why was it here? It was all red. It was a picture of Bill Cipher, with his arms extended. Hovering in between his hands was a pine tree, just like the one on Dipper's hat.

Just like the tree he drew the night before.

Mabel covered the tattoo (Marking? Picture?) and ran downstairs.

...

All day the door was locked. Mabel tried to open it four times. It never worked. She came up with food and water for him, first speaking softly to him, then begging and pleading.

Nothing.

She knew he was in there. She could here him once in awhile make a sound, though she couldn't quite place what kind of sound it was. Eventually she gave up and stayed outside the bedroom, in the part of the attic that seemed like a giant storage closet. She sat down at the red window.

The hole in the ground from when she and the couch fell through had been repaired. She remembered what it felt like the sit in the air, the lightness, the freedom. Then she had lost her concentration, gravity had pulled her down, and she had fallen through the floor.

Gravity. Fallen.

"Gravity Falls. Ha ha," Mabel said to herself.

She touched the amulet, a gift from Gideon. She remembered how a few days ago it was said on the news that Gideon's old factory had been destroyed by lightning. That was where Gideon was hiding out. Was he okay?

She made a box float a few inches, then put it back down. She was really getting tired of her amulet.

Mabel ran downstairs, where her two grunkles were asking about Dipper. She just shook her head.

...

Mabel walked to the falls that night. That final night. There was one symbol left, and she had no clue who it could be.

She checked off in her head what symbols had already been drawn. Stitched heart, star with an eye, six-fingered hand, glasses, llama, question mark, fish, ice bag, and pine tree. She tried to remember the wheel from the journal. The last symbol was...was...what was it again?

She had finally made it to the waterfall. She walked into the cave to wait.

But no one came.

Why hadn't anyone come? There was clearly still one empty space left.

Who was the last symbol?

"It's me."

"What? Who said that?"

She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"It's me."

She realized that she was saying that.

"It's me."

She got up, and saw the chalk on the rocks. She picked it up. She was about to draw, but she stopped.

Whatever was controlling her, it could barely hold its power. Mabel fought it and fought it.

But her hand started to draw anyway.

She was crying. She was aware, she knew she didn't have glassy eyes, but her hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

It was done. She had drawn the shooting star.

She watched the wheel, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Well, nothing good.

The symbols lit up one by one, a glowing blue color.

But it was what was happening in the middle of the wheel that shocked her.

A glowing red color drew the lines of the figure. A triangle with an eye, top hat and bow tie.

Bill Cipher's picture formed, and Mabel had only a couple seconds to process this before the explosion.

...

Mabel's eyes slowly fluttered open. The smoke burned her eyes and made her cough. There was a strange ringing in her ears too.

Why is everything blurry, she thought. I don't have glasses.

She tried to stand up, but she wobbled and was off balance. She thought this was strange, since she hadn't been spinning.

She felt something warm and sticky on her face. It was coming from her nose.

Why am I bleeding, she thought, Did I fall off a roof? Hit myself? What?

She stumbled out of he cave and into the night. It was only when she saw Bill Cipher floating in the sky that it all came back to her.

The wheel was complete.

And the nightmare had just begun.

 **Ok. Deep breaths. Here we go. I honestly don't know how many more chapters there will be left. Maybe two at minimum, 5 at maximum. Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfics. There will be more GF fanfics on the way, and the Hunger Games too!**


	10. Weirdmageddon

**Sorry it took awhile, but here it is! Enjoy!**

"Oh it's happening! It's finally finally happening!"

No it's happening. It's finally finally happening.

Mabel stared helplessly at the demon triangle in the sky, the demon she had killed only a month ago.

Yet he was back. But how? Maybe it had something to do with the wheel. It must have been a way to bring him back.

The sky was now a swirling space of chaos, the beautiful night turned into a dark sky of fear.

"The world is finally mine!" Bill shouted.

Mabel was standing right where the waterfall should be. She looked up. It was flowing upward, and the water was blood red.

What have I done, she thought. What have I done.

Mabel raced through the woods, tempted to use her amulet to go faster, but she didn't, in case Bill saw her. She needed to get back to the shack, and tell Grunkle Ford what had happened. He'd know what to do.

She ran inside and shut the door quickly.

"Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan? Dipper? Anyone?"

"Mabel!"

There was Stan, looking out from behind the vending machine. Behind it was stairs to a secret lab, where she had first met Ford.

"Mabel! Get inside, quick!"

Without a word, Mabel slipped inside. She and Stan ran down the stairs and down the elevator. When they made it to the lab, she saw Ford, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos all there.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted.

Her brother's eyes were tearfilled.

"Oh Mabel, I thought something awful had happened to you!"

Dipper ran up to hug his sister. Mabel hugged him back.

Dipper gave her a look that said, do you know what's going on? Mabel just shook her head.

Meanwhile, Ford was in a frenzy.

"How can he be here...can't go through portal...teleport...impossible...mindscape...real world..."

This was starting to give Mabel a headache, but luckily, Dipper took Mabel to the other side of the room.

"Mabel, when you came to the nightmare realm to save me, how did you defeat Bill?"

"I used my amulet," Mabel said, touching it to make sure it was still there.

"Okay. And what happened when Bill disappeared?"

"In his place," Mabel said, "was a picture of a pine tree and shooting star intertwined."

Dipper took out journal 2 from his vest. He turned to the page with the wheel. There was a pine tree and shooting star on it. How did she not make that connection before?

"After you asked about the wheel, I did some more research," he said, "I figured out that this wheel was a way to bring Bill back. If he was ever killed, the people who represented the symbols would be forced to draw them. They could bring Bill back, but only once."

People, including herself, had been drawing symbols to bring Bill back. And what had she been doing that whole time? Watching them, of course. Never doing anything about it.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over this," Dipper said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure out what to do."

She looked up at her brother. Ever since she had saved him, he seemed so different. He seemed so small and so fragile that if she so much as touched him he would fall to pieces. But he seemed to have changed from this morning. He seemed taller, stronger. And older. It was like before he was taken, when he used to be her annoying twin brother who would protect her no matter what.

Ford hustled over, in a very nervous and excited state.

"Okay kids. I think I've figured out why Bill is here, and how to get rid of him. Bill could only be here if he was killed, and the Bill Cipher Wheel was drawn. The only thing I need to know is how he was killed and how the wheel was drawn."

Ford suddenly turned his head to face Mabel.

"Mabel," he said, "Tell me EVERYTHING."

Mabel stood in shock and confusion. "What?"

"Ever since Dipper mysterious showed up after a year of being 'drowned', you've been acting super weird. What's going on?"

No. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't...couldn't...

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mabel. The world is at stake here. You're whole family. YOU'RE BROTHER. Mabel, please!"

Mabel turned towards Dipper. He nodded to her. It was time to fess up.

So she told them everything. From planning to save Dipper to fighting Bill to the wheel. She didn't mention how weird Dipper had acted and how he locked the door sometimes.

Ford seemed to stop listening after Mabel described the fight with Bill. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Mabel," he said, "After you killed Bill with that amulet, what was in his place?"

"A picture," she said.

"O-o-of what?"

"A shooting star and a pine tree," she swallowed, "intertwined."

"No," he said. Ford jumped up, searching through his journals and research. He shouted and sighed and searched.

Finally he came back.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Well, thanks to Mabel's story, I figured out how we can get rid of Bill permanently."

"So how?" Mabel asked.

"Well...um...you see..."

"What?" Dipper shouted.

"The picture was of a shooting star and pine tree intertwined," he said.

They all waited. Mabel wished he hadn't said those next words.

"So that means only you kids can defeat Bill."

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will come soon!**


	11. Broken

**So here it is! I think this might be my fastest update yet, although it wasn't exactly fast... Here's the chapter! Prepare for some feelz! See, I put a z there because its cool. Ok I'm done just read.**

"NO!" Dipper and Mabel screamed at the same time.

There was no way Mabel would make Dipped face Bill again. Never again.

But what could they do? The world was at stake here, and this was the only was to save it.

The two twins looked at each other, giving each other a silent okay.

"Alright," Dipper said, "We'll do it."

"No," Stan said, "I won't let you do this."

"Grunkle Stan, there's no other way!" Mabel shouted.

"Are you sure kid?" Stan asked. "You guys don't have to do this."

"We do," said Dipper and Mabel.

They prepared for their journey.

Dipper packed the journel and a picture of the wheel. Mabel made sure she had her amulet. She had killed him before with it, so maybe she could do it again.

There were tearful goodbyes and then they were on their way. Mabel was scared out of her mind. She tand ght her Bill problems were over a while ago. What would Bill do when he saw Dipper?

"You have a choice Pine Tree. Either you become my slave, or you and the town, along with your precious sister, will be destroyed. What'll it be?"

Mabel shivered at the memory. She wondered why Bill had wanted to take Dipper in the first place. Maybe she and Dipper had some sort of power against him then, or maybe he knew she would get the amulet. Maybe he wanted to break her before she could destroy him.

I will destroy you Bill, she thought. I will destroy you.

The two had gotten a way into the woods. In the sky was a floating pyramid, red sky, and eyeball bats.

"Dipper..."

"Let's take a break," Dipper said.

They sat down on a rock silently. Mabel wanted to explode out of panic. What would they do?

Dipper sat there rubbing his shoulder. A little memory came to her. There was something about his shoulder. What was it...

The tattoo.

Mabel pushed his hand aside ans lifted up his sleeve. There it was. A red Bill holding a pine tree.

"What's that?"

"Mabel, I-"

"What's that!" I shouted louder.

Diper sighed, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Bill gave it to me."

"Why?"

Dipper looked away, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Dipper, you don't have to protect me from this," Mabel said, "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Dipper stared at the floor, thinking.

"Mabel, are you sure you want me to tell you?"

Mabel nodded her head.

"Bill, gave me this when he first took me," Dipper said, "It was a form of torture. The mark enabled him to make me feel any sort of physical pain he wanted. But it also let him get into my dreams. After he started this, I stopped sleeping altogether. But then he used the tattoo to get into my thoughts. At any time during the day or night, whether I was sleeping or not, he would project things into my head, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Dipper went silent there.

"Dipper, what did Bill make you watch?"

"People I love in pain," he blurted out, "Mom, Dad, Stan, Soos, Ford, Wendy, my friends, and you," Dipper swallowed a sob, "You showed up a lot. Bill knew it was the best way to break me. I-I. I watched you die in so many ways Mabel!"

Then he started crying. Mabel hugged him ans he hugged her back until the sobs were over.

"But don't worry, Dipper. I got you away from him, so he can't control you now," Mabel said.

"Actually, he's never really gone away," Dipper said.

"What?" Mabel exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, at first, when you destroyed Bill, I thought he was gone for good," Dipper said, "But when I saw the tattoo hadn't gone away, I knew something was up. Especially since the red light that comes from it seemed to be everywhere."

Mabel remembered the red light he had coughed out, and the red light that had made him levitate in the restaurant.

"I started having nightmares. That's when I knew that Bill wasn't really gone. After these nightmares I would lock the door so you wouldn't see me cry."

Dipper was silent for a moment.

"I thought that Bill was only giving me nightmares. But at Soos's birthday he gave me when of those out-of-nowhere visions. At the restaurant he hit me hard and fast with every single visions of you dying that he had ever given me."

Mabel was first hit with an extreme sadness. How awful that Dipper had to endure this, and without confiding in her to help him! How awful of Bill to do this! But then Mabel began to realize all the secrets he had kept from her. Knowing Bill wasn't gone, hiding the tattoo, hiding the ongoing torture. He had kept all this a secret behind her back and never let her know!

"Dipper, why didn't you tell me before?" Mabel shouted.

"I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you knowing all this."

"You wanted to hide from me that Bill wasn't gone for good? That Bill gave you a tattoo that still tortures you? Why did you keep this all from me?"

"I wanted to protect you Mabel..."

"I don't need protection Dipper. I was unprotected and alone for a year thanks to you!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. She could clearly see the hurt displayed on Dipper's face, and how it turned to red, hot anger.

"Well what about you, huh?" Dipper shouted, "You lied to Stan and Ford. You didn't tell me about how you would sneak out every night to the falls, and how I was part of the wheel! You never told me about HOW YOU ALMOST DIED FIGHTING BILL! What about when you and the couch crashed through the ceiling? You protected me from all that!"

"Well you hid from me that Bill wasn't gone!"

"And you treated me like a little helpless kid!"

The two went silent there, both fuming.

"Look," Mabel said, "We can be angry at each other, but we still have to defeat Bill no matter what."

"Fine. Whatever," Dipper said.

For the rest of the journey the two gave the other one the cold shoulder. They didn't speak, didn't look at each other, just focused on reaching the pyramid. In a few more minutes, they reached it.

Mabel took out her grappling hook, which she always carried around. "I guess we have to get up there now."

"Whatever," Dipper replied, "Let's just do it."

Mabel shot the **grappling** hook, and once she was sure it was secure, shot up. She threw the grappling hook back down and her brother came up.

"Let's just get this over with," said Mabel.

They walked into the pyramid, answhether they were ready or not, the biggest challenge of their life was coming at them.

 **What's the worst thing a Gravity Falls writer can write about? Dipper and Mabel having a fight! And what did I do? Exactly that! Okay guys, we're nearing the end. I'll probably write only one more chapter and possibly an epilogue. epilouge. Thank you guys so much for reading The Earth and the Sky and The Earth and the Sky: After the Battle! See you guys soon!**


	12. The Final Battle

**I can't believe this is my last chapter in my Earth and the Sky fanfiction series. I've been writing this for a year and I wouldn't be able to without all of my amazing readers. I love you guys. This is the final chapter, sorry and epilogue just wouldn't fit with the story. I really hope you guys enjoy.**

Bill's POV

He had waited forever for this. Well, to take over Earth he needed to die first, something he didn't want to do. But he had gone easy on little Shooting Star, and although it meant having those two together again, which was dangerous for him, he now had the ability to rule the world. It had been fun controlling each symbol like puppets and watching Shooting Star cry over each one. He had been surprised that Question Mark and Ice Bag and a little resistance to his control, but not a lot, so they weren't threats. But Pine Tree and Shooting Star, they had a lot of resistance, like he expected. But Shooting Star had more. Why exactly?

Maybe it was because she had killed him. Maybe it was because she wasn't weak and tortured. Maybe it was that amulet.

That stupid, stupid amulet that had killed him once before. But he had nothing to worry about. It would take more than an amulet to destroy him this time.

He knew the twins were fighting. He knew they were at there weakest point. He knew there was no way they were going to beat him.

There was nothing to worry about. Maybe he didn't even have to destroy them right away. Maybe he could have a little fun with tormenting them before destroying them.

It was a plan. Bill was going to win.

...

Mabel's POV

They had grown more apart then Mabel had expected.

Even when they were walking into the pyramid, about to face Bill, they stayed apart, not talking, just being angry. How could Dipper have kept those secrets from her? And how dare he say those things about her! She was only trying to help. Maybe she just shouldn't try to help him anymore.

It wasn't until that moment that she noticed how angry she'd been since she saw the tattoo. She had wondered why Dipper hadn't told her about it, and now she knew. She also hadn't noticed how angry she was at Dipper for leaving her. All alone and miserable for a year. But she would think about this later. She would just ignore Dipper and take care of Bill.

The pyramid was multicolored, huge and terrifying. There seemed to be nothing to fill all the space except for a huge stone throne. When she looked closer, what she saw was horrifying. All the people of Gravity Falls turned to stone made up thr huge throne.

She had just had the thought that she should have come up with a plan, when the triangle himself into sight. He was sort of different looking. Bigger. Stronger. Powerful. She remembered her last battle with him, which had been short and hadn't resulted in much injury. She had a terrifying feeling that this battle would be even worse.

"Well well well," was all Bill said at first.

Keep walking, Mabel told herself, just keep walking. She looked to Dipper to see if he looked afraid, then remembered their fight. Anger took over and she faced the triangle.

"Look. You better get out of here Bill. Leave Gravity Falls alone or face the consequences," Mabel shouted.

"I'm sick and tired of you Bill. You better get out now, before someone gets hurt," Dipper said. Both of them ignored the other and pretended they weren't there.

Bill just laughed, "You really think you two can defeat me? You? You don't stand a chance. You can barely look at each other, let alone defeat me."

Mabel stared at her feet.

"Think what you want, Bill. We don't care," Dipper said.

"Ha! This is adorable. You guys thinking you so strong and whatever. But remember Pine Tree, thanks to that marking I gave you, with the snap of a finger, I can take you down."

Dipper suddenly cried out and crashed to the ground. Sisterly love overcame anger and Mabel rushed to her brother.

"Mabel!" he yelled, "Mabel!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this Dipper?" she shouted, "I could have helped you!"

Bill laughed hysterically, "Even when your brother's in pain you can't get along."

Mabel stood in shock, as she realized how true this statement was.

Even when your brother's in pain...

Dipper suddenly let out a huge scream. Bill was torturing him.

"Stop!" she shouted. It was time to finish this once and for all.

She grabbed her amulet. Using all the strength she had, she willed Bill to explode like last time. She would destroy him with the amulet like last time. She would do it.

Nothing. Nothing happened.

"What what? Stupid thing work!"

"You really think your going to defeat me with that now?" Bill said. He snapped his finger and the amulet broke into a thousand pieces. The pieces evaporated and floated up. Gone forever.

Bill laughed, "You really think you stand a chance? Well guess what, Shooting Star. Thr town is gone, the people are gone, you're powers are gone, and soon enough you're family will be gone too. You lost Shooting Star. I broke you."

Broken. That's all she was. Broken like the amulet, a thousand pieces on the ground, gone. Bill had broken her. He had broken up her and Dipper. What could she do?

I broke you.

Dipper was trying to stand up now. His sleeve had been pulled up, so the marking was in full sight now. The picture of Bill holding the pine tree symbol. Dipper's symbol. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand to steady him.

Only Mabel noticed it. Bill had squeezed his eye shut tight as soon as Dipper and Mabel had touched hands. He opened it again, looking enraged.

"This is really funny, you know that? Cute too. You got off easy last time Shooting Star. Your brother is mine still. You will never get him back, you hear me? You will never be together. I broke you!"

Bill laughed again, sitting on the throne of frozen people. He shut his eye, Mabel thought. He was in pain.

The last time she had fought him, she was wearing Dipper's pine tree hat and her shooting star sweater. He had seemed a bit unstable. When Dipper had gone unconscious at the restaurant, he was wearing his hat and Mabel gave him her sweater. When she had held his hand, he escaped Bill's spell. When she had saved him from the cave, she held him, and he woke up.

The hat. The sweater. Mabel. Dipper. The picture. Pine Tree. Shooting Star. Earth. Sky. It all came together.

"Dipper," she said.

He turned towards her. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. He had sacrificed his life for her last year to save her. He was tortured. She couldn't let him fall vicitm to Bill again. She loved him. She forgave him for keeping secrets. That was just what they did to each other. They protected each other. He had protected her from Bill by becoming his slave. Now it was her turn to do the same.

She ripped herself from Dipper's embrace, stole the hat off his head, put it on, and started running towards Bill.

"Mabel, MABEL! Stop, wait! What are you doing?" Dipper yelled after her.

Why exactly had Bill taken Dipper last year? It really made no sense at all to take Dipper. But today she understood it. She understood everything. She and Dipper had had power against Bill, and still did. Bill wanted to break them, break them so they couldn't stand in his way for his big take over. He had taken Dipper, not only separating them, but broke their special relationship.

But they fixed it. They fixed what Bill broke with the snap of a finger. They took the pieces that had disappeared into thin air, the thousands of pieces Bill broke, and put them back together again.

The picture. The pine tree and shooting star intertwined. Together. They together could defeat Bill.

I'm sorry Dipper, Mabel thought. I'm sorry about what I said. About keeping secrets from you, and treating you like a little kid. I'm sorry about all this Dipper. And I'm sorry it had to end this way.

The power of the hug was surging through the Pine Tree and Shooting Star together. Mabel ran and ran, almost definite she saw the picture of the pine tree and shooting star together in Bill's eye.

She crashed into Bill. She heard his shout and knew he was gone, and Dipper was free from him forever. There was a huge explosion, and there was stuff flying everywhere. Smoke, fire, pieces of the pyramid. All Mabel could see was the sky full of stars.

Her last thought was of Dipper smiling.

Then Mabel smiled, closed her eyes, and flew away.

...

Dipper's POV

They were hugging, and out of nowhere Mabel stole his hat and ran towards Bill.

"Mabel, MABEL! Stop, wait! What are you doing?" Dipper shouted.

He tried to stop her, but it was too late.

She was wearing the shooting star and pine tree together. She crashed into Bill, and there was huge explosion that knocked him flat on his back. He couldn't see anything but smoke.

Finally it all cleared up. He started coughing and then stood up. Bill. Bill was gone. Dipper couldn't see the demon anywhere in the rubble. Mabel had really done it.

But where was Mabel?

"Mabel! Mabel where are you?" Dipper shouted.

Then he saw her. Laying there in the debris.

"Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper shouted

He ran and slid towards her, falling next to her.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel you really did it! Mabel I-"

Mabel was laying there in the rubble, eyes closed. She didn't move.

"Mabel, come on, this isn't the time for jokes," said Dipper, feeling his voice getting shaky. No. No she couldn't be gone she couldn't...

"Come on Mabel. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Dipper shouted.

He checked her pulse. He felt nothing. He checked if she was breathing. Nothing.

Oh no please no.

"Mabel! Mabel!" he kept shouted, shaking her. "Come on please! You can't be dead Mabel. You can't be dead..."

He started sobbing. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Mabel was beautiful and happy and the best sister ever and couldn't be dead. He must be dreaming. Mabel was going to wake up and laugh and say it was a joke and they'd go home. Or better, he would wake up and it would be last summer and none of this would have happened.

He stayed with her for hours, days, weeks, months, years. Well, that's what it felt like in the ten minutes there.

"Mabel," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

He wiped away a tear.

"I'm so sorry for keeping secrets and not telling you about Bill and everything. I'm sorry! Just don't die Mabel."

He kept crying and hugged his forever twin, other half, and life.

"I love you Mabel. Please don't die."

...

I'm dead.

No, she was flying. She was a shining diamond in the dark, high above the ground. She was a star, a shooting star, her colors and light brightening everything. She flew through the beautiful night sky, black but bright like day. She was light, stars, sky.

Maybe it was better this way. He was on the earth, she in the sky. He was a tree, rooted in the ground, where he will grow and live a long life. She was a star, flying high and watching over the world in the sky.

He was the Earth. She was the Sky. Maybe this way there would be no more fights. No more secrets. No pain.

But, it felt wrong. Even though they were in their rightful places, it didn't feel right. They were the earth and sky, two completely different things, seperated by the horizon. But they were different. They couldn't be apart. They destroyed monsters, broke barriers, brought earth and sky together.

"I love you Dipper."

So when she started falling, she wasn't afraid. This was right. She wasn't shooting through the sky. But she was the sky. She hit the ground, but grew into a huge golden star, glowing brighter than the sun. Earth. Sky. The horizon couldn't keep them apart.

Nothing could.

...

Mabel's POV

Light. It came in small amounts, then flooded into her vision.

Air. It filled her lungs giving her one of the best sensations ever. Breathing. She could breath.

But her heart couldn't beat until she saw him.

At last, she saw Dipper, holding her, crying. Light. Breath. Heart beat. Dipper. It was here. It was back.

"Hey Sir Dippingsauce," said Mabel.

Dipper froze, then turned towards her, "Mabel?"

"That's Lady Mabelton to you!" she laughed.

And then they were laughing and crying and hugging and she couldn't get enough. Her brother was back. Not the brother that was tortured and distant and broken. The old Dipper was back, funny, kind, and happy. And the old Mabel was back. She was no longer secretive, confused, and stressful. She was carefree, full of smiles, and happy. There was only one change that remained from the last year.

They had grown together. They were stronger siblings. They loved each other more, never taking the other for granted.

"Mabel, I'm really sorry about keeping all those secrets from you. I should've known that you didn't need protection. I'm sorry I left you alone," Dipper said.

"No Dipper, I'm sorry," Mabel said, "I'm sorry for the things I said and for being so secretive. I should've known that your not my little brother. You're my twin. You deserve to be treated better."

She looked at his shoulder, and pulled up the sleeve. She stared in amazement.

"It's gone."

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"The marking! The marking Bill gave you! It's gone! It's disappeared! You're free from him! We're free from him! Bill's gone!"

They jumped up and down in glee. They really did it. They defeated Bill. Everythibg was over.

Dipper went in and hugged Mabel. She hugged him back.

"I love you Mabel," he said.

"I love you too."

And they walked away in the rising sun.

Many summers had passed. And many were to come. But Dipper and Mabel would go through every up and every down together. They were inseperable. No power could bring them apart. They would go through nightmares, fight demons, go through pain and die just to be together. They would do anything to protect each other, because they loved each other, lived for the other.

They were the hat and sweater. Pine tree and shooting star. Earth and Sky. Completly different, but nothing without the other. Nothing could keep them apart. Not the worst nightmare, not the most powerful demon, not even the horizon could keep them apart.

They will always be together. As one.

Both the Earth and the Sky.

 **Okay guys. There you go! The Earth and the Sky and the Earth and the Sky: After the Battle. If you noticed I used the same ending line as the other. I hope you guys liked this series and look for my other fanfictions! Go Gravity Falls! God bless you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
